1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baling equipment safety devices or mechanisms and related methods which protect operators from potential injury incurred by movement of the equipment or components of the equipment during operation or positioning of the baling equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
A baling machine is capable of compacting various types of material into a bale and requires the movement of various large components that pose a significant safety risk to the operators of the equipment. This safety risk is a concern to employers, employees and national safety institutions.
While there are multiple manufacturers, types and designs of baling machines, many components are similar among them. One example of a common type of baling machine has two chambers attached to each other about an axis. This enables the machine to rotate between two positions. The first position is a loading position where textiles, waste, recyclable or other materials are loaded into one of the chambers. The first chamber is then rotated to a second position where the material is compacted and baled and the second chamber is simultaneously rotated into the first position. This allows for the compaction of the material in the first chamber, while the second chamber is simultaneously being loaded with material. The rotation of the two chambers about the axis continues between the two positions as the operation of loading, compacting and baling proceeds.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicants herein expressly incorporate by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,423 (Hama) discloses area sensors including a light emitter having a plurality of light emitting devices for placement around a pressing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,645 (Sutton) discloses an electrical safety circuit which is incorporated into a standard vertical baler operational circuit of the type which actuates the ram cycle of a baler.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,598 (Patras) discloses a trash compactor including a blocking mechanism to an access port during compaction using various sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,448 (Davis) discloses a compaction apparatus with magnetic locks and position sensors which for locking, releasing, and sensing the position of a loading door and a bale chamber door.
U.S. Pat. App. No. 20040200367 (Iacobucci) discloses a waste compactor with sensors to detect compaction material and that the compaction area doors are closed.
Applicants believe that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the inventions or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), Applicants will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.